


For You, I Will

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Male My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Valentine's Day is supposed to be a day of love, warmth, and tenderness. So why is Edelgard not feeling the love?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	For You, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a day of love— here is my gift to all my wonderful readers, as a token of how much I love and appreciate all the support you have given me ever since I started writing here.

If there's one thing that Edelgard hated more than anything is that when romance gets annoyingly too showy. This year especially, Valentine's day had definitely snuck up on her. Wherever she went, the streets were overflowing with merriment and tenderness. She sighed as she continued walking, ignoring all the affectionate couples and the shops selling promotional items for the occasion she passed by. 

It wasn't the occasion itself that irritated her, she herself is in a serious committed relationship, it's just that her boyfriend wasn't exactly available to spend the special day with her. Byleth—her beloved sweetheart—had a mission out-of-town and won't be coming home any time soon. To say she was disappointed was an understatement, and even if he had a reason to not be here with her today, she still felt upset that she couldn't celebrate the day with him. She felt envious of the couples and even the non-couples who were enjoying the occasion, that's why she didn't feel like taking part of the festive atmosphere.

Being at work was no different. Some of her workmates were bringing in a rather amorous vibe in their workplace and it was worsening her already sour mood. Still, she kept on her professional face and welcomed their feelings openly. She appreciated that they didn't intentionally bragged about their love lives, as chairwoman of the department, she had a strict work policy to keep personal matters as private as possible.

She eventually got to her floor and quickly headed for her office. Her goal was to finish her work as fast as she could so she could go home immediately and get over this day already. As she was passing through the corridor, she heard some gossiping coming out of the breakroom.

"Oh, what a day to be single," Lysithea groaned.

Another one spoke— which sounded like her assistant Mercedes. "It's only one day, Lysithea. Cheer up."

"I know, I know but... ughh... it's such a crappy feeling. I feel like those billboards and advertisements are mocking us... the 'singles'."

Edelgard smiled. Normally, she doesn't condone workplace banters, but she understood the need to vent so she was willing to let this slide. When they walked out, they seemed visibly startled to see their superior standing outside.

"While I do agree that the ads are a bit much. Aren't you far too young to be worried about love?" She greets them with a snarky comment.

"Boss! Why are you here?" Her young intern exclaims as soon as she recovered from her surprise.

"Well else? I'm here to work, just like the rest of you. And if you're still upset for today we can have dinner after work so we won't feel so left out."

"No, no, no." Lysithea shakes her. "You're not supposed to be here."

Edelgard tilts her head in confusion. "And why is that?"

"It's because you already have a date, Miss Hresvelg," Mercedes supplied.

"Date? Me?" Edelgard's frown deepens. "Why did I not know about this?"

Mercedes suppressed a giggle. "You just got in. So you haven't been to you office yet."

Lysithea bounced on her feet excitedly. "Yeah, yeah. You have some surprises waiting for you in there."

Curiosity overwhelming her, Edelgard immediately heads for her office. Once she pushed the door open, a gorgeously wrapped bouquet of white roses entered her view. The flowers itself were big and the petals were as soft as silk, the thorns were also taken out, and its sweet and delicate aroma perfumed the room nicely.

"Wow, what beautiful flowers." Lysithea peeks her head from behind her.

"And they're Eskimo roses," Mercedes adds, "Very expensive and rare too."

Edelgard pulls a card from the middle of the bouquet, reading its contents to herself. _"I knew you were sad that I'm not there with you during Valentine's Day. So I hope this surprise could make up for it."_

There was no name on the bottom, but she was fairly certain that she knew who it was from. Just then, her phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID, she saw her beloved's name on it.

 _"Have you received the gift?"_ Byleth said right after she pressed answer.

"Yes, I did." She blushed, her chest immediately warming at the sound of his voice. "Thank you. This is very sweet of you, love."

There was a pause on the other line, then she heard him laughing lightly. _"I'm also at the lobby right now. Come downstairs."_

"What?!" Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you weren't suppose to be back until next week."

_"Yeah well... I missed my girlfriend so I had someone reinstated to my post so I could come home earlier."_

"Oh God." Tears welled up in her eyes as he said that. Mercedes and Lysithea giggling like little girls in front of her only boosted the pleasurable feeling in her heart.

She drops the call and looks at her fellow workmates. They were beaming ear to ear.

"What are you waiting for? Go to him now." Lysithea cheered.

Mercedes grabs her bag from her and gives her an encouraging nudge. "Yes, don't worry about your paperwork today, Miss Hresvelg. I'll handle it."

She nods and said her thanks, then hurries to the elevator. Once she reached the ground floor, the doors splits open to reveal the sight of her handsome lover. His blue eyes twinkled with mirth and his small lit a fire deep in her soul, something she'd been longing for for weeks now.

She slowly walked towards him. Keeping her urge to tackle him into a giant bear hug at bay since there were a lot of people around. The grin on his face turned playful, he read her full well. He knew that she wasn't a big fan of PDA but that didn't stop him from challenging her to break because he also knew that when it was just the two of them she was the clingier one. _Curse his perceptiveness and cute freaking face,_ Edelgard ranted to herself. Again to stop herself from lunging to him, she crossed her arms and held her chin high like a professional.

Byleth saw her put on a sly smile and he rubbed his neck timidly. "I guess this is my punishment for leaving you for days huh?"

"More or less." She answers curtly.

"I'm sorry," he said, but the pouty frown on his face suggested that he wasn't done with his teasing.

"Nuh-uh. Nope. Not gonna work this time."

He chuckled again. "Alright, alright, you win. I really am sorry for leaving you alone. So, let me make it up to you."

"I'm counting on it."

This time, he made the first move and enveloped Edelgard in his embrace. The initial frustration she'd been feeling earlier was long gone now and she returned the hug warmly. She didn't care anymore if other people saw them, all that mattered is he was finally home, and they were back in each other's arms again.

"I missed you." She mumbles against his chest.

"I missed you too."

"I'm still curious on how you were able to get someone to relieve you. You must have pulled a few strings to make that happen."

His expression turned sheepish. " _More_ than a few... you could say."

"You didn't have to do that, Byl. Not on my expense."

Byleth kisses the top of her head and holds her tighter. "Just to see you... I'll do anything, El."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody. Hope you are all feeling fantastic. Cherish this special occasion with all you loved ones. Remember that this day is not only reserved for romance so be happy and spread the love to others and also to yourself!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic. More to come soon!!!
> 
> (not been proofread yet)


End file.
